An Ash and Misty fanfiction
by doc boy
Summary: My first pokemon fic. so please be nice.  Ash and Misty confess their feelings for each other. what will happen next?


An Ash and Misty fanfiction

I do not own pokemon

This is my first pokemon fic and I didn't really watch the show in years so I'm sorry if it didn't come out so good.

He always thought she was cute. He loved her smile and her lovely red hair. At first when they met they didn't quite along. Years have passed since then and Ash has paid misty for her bike. But even though its been 10 years and they haven't seen each other for a long time, something remained in Ash's heart. It has been there for many years and it just grew and grew. It was a feeling he never felt for any other person, or girl for that matter. It a feeling of love… a very true and pure love that he felt for the girl he met in his childhood… he only hoped that she felt the same way about him. He planned to meet her in the Palet town cafe this afternoon and tell her how he felt. He only hoped that she felt the same thing for him…

Misty was getting ready for the date she was waiting for, for ten years. She has met a boy in her childhood. When they were ten. At first she didn't like him. But eventually she got used to him and began to develop feelings for him. His name was Ash Ketchum from pallet town. And her name was Misty (sorry I don't think I remember her last name) she had a certain feeling for him. One she never felt towards anyone else, or a boy for that matter. She once realized that it was a feeling of love. She has fallen in love with her childhood friend Ash Ketchum, the same Ash who wants to be a pokemon master. She would meet him in the Pallet town cafe at two o'clock in the afternoon. It was now one o'clock and she would now get on her bike and ride to pallet town to meet up with the boy she loves. She wanted to tell him how she feels in this date and she hoped that he felt the same thing…

One hour later

Ash was standing by the cafe entrance with his back leaning against the wall. He was beginning to fear that misty is not gonna come… but then he heard a bicycle bell ring sound and looked up and saw the person he wanted to see most. His childhoods friend and the girl he loves: Misty.

"Misty!' said Ash as he went towards his friend as she got of her bike and said

"Long time no see ash…" and smiled… oh that smile… how it made him melt… he embraced her in a hug and Misty said with another smile

"It's great to see you too Ash…" as the both blushed slightly.

"Shall we go inside?" asked Ash

"Sure" said misty.

Minutes later…

Ash and misty were sitting in their chairs at the coffee house and were having a nice cold drink. Ash was having his cola and Misty was drinking some mango juice…

"So Ssh what have you been doing with yourself lately. We agreed to call each other to stay in touch. So did anything new happen?"

"No. Not really. How are you water pokemon?"

"They're doing great thank you. How's your picatchu?"

'Aw... he's doing fine. Cute as ever." Said Ash with a smile as the conversation continued but something kept bothering Ash…

"Oh… come on… when am I gonna tell her?…"

While misty thought

"Is he even going to say he loves me?…" a sad expression appeared on Misty's face.

"What's wrong Misty?" asked ash with concern and sympathy.

"It's just…" she began but couldn't figure out how to finish the sentence. She sighed. She tried again

'I just…" misty sighed again and then opened her mouth to speak for the third time

"Do you know why I was so enthusiastic to come with you here Ash?"

'No. I don't Misty.' Said Ash honestly.

"Well, we've kwon each other for a very long time now right?"

Ash nodded

"Well, I thought you began to develop felling for me, at least I did. I was hoping you would finally confess to me when we're here. But we've been here for a while and you didn't say anything about it. I thought you liked me. I thought you even more than liked me. I know I did. I developed feelings for you, and I thought you did too. But now I realize you didn't. I love you but you don't love me…" said Misty and started to cry softly and put her hands on her eyes.

This caught Ash off guard. He quickly hugged Misty comfortingly and lovingly and said to her:

"What are you talking about Misty? Of course I love you. I love you more than I love anyone else. I never had this feeling for anyone else. So please don't cry okay?" he said trying to comfort her

Misty looked up into ash's face and asked with a hopeful voice

"You do?…"

"Of course I do Misty. Why wouldn't I love you?"

"I don't know. I mean I was afraid you don't love me because you didn't mention it until now…"

"No… it's not like that. I didn't mention it because I wanted to find the right time for it but I didn't. I'm sorry for that Misty. But I assure you…' said ash as he lifted her chin and wiped the tears of her eyes and inched his face closer to hers

"That I do love you…" and just when he sad that he loves her, their lips met for the first time in their lives. It was a long awaited kiss they've been waiting for, for many years… and it felt wonderful… one of the biggest dream of their lives has a come true and they couldn't e happier about it, they both thought as their tongues danced in each other's mouths… once they had to breath they separated from the kiss, Misty rested her head in ash's comforting chest and said

"I love you ash… so much…"

"I love you too Misty… I love you too…" said ash as he kissed her hair as he tightened the embrace around her… eventually they fell asleep while hugging each other on the bench at the cafe… they were both having the same dream… they stayed a couple and eventually ash has proposed marriage to Misty which she gladly accepted. About a year after they got married Misty gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Lily.

Little did they know that all of the contents of the dream would actually come true…

And they all lived happily ever after…

The end…

Well what did you think? Did you like it? I thought it was kind of nice.

Please leave reviews on your way out and tell me what you think.

Thank you.


End file.
